After Todd
by GealachGirl
Summary: What happens after Toby kills Todd. What happens to him, specifically


Authors Note: This is based on the 2001 concert version with George Hearn (Sweeney), Patti LuPone (Mrs. L), and Neil Patrick Harris (Tobias). It is told from Toby's perspective.

Toby did all he could to get the people from coming into the furnace room and it worked. They hadn't seen the dead body of Mr. Todd or the old beggar woman.

He still had the razor in his hand, he'd picked it up as soon as he'd gotten the two sailors and the policeman upstairs.

The policeman had left as soon as they got upstairs, claiming that as long as the smell was taken care of, he wouldn't be back. The two sailors, however, had stayed behind.

"Aren't ya going to be going misters?" he asked.

"We were looking for Mr. Todd," the taller one that Toby recognized, said.

"Mr. Todd ain't going to be around no more," Toby answered.

"Whatever happened to him?" the shorter sailor asked. He took his hat off, revealing long blond hair, revealing that he was a woman.

"Ay! Mistress, what are ye doing in sailor's clothing?" Toby asked, forgetting the question entirely.

"Escaping,. But dear, what happened to him?"

"What ya be escaping from?" Toby asked again. He was looking behind his shoulder nervously and wringing the ends of his tattered long-sleeved shirt in his hands.

"We're escaping from this town. We're off to be married. Now, please, man tell us what happened to Mr. Todd," the taller sailor, Anthony, Toby remembered, said.

Toby glanced around nervously. "Can ye keep a secret?"

Anthony glanced at his fiancée. "Johanna, what do you think?"

Toby's eyes widened. "You're Johanna?" he asked excitedly.

She looked taken aback. "Yes."

"Mr. Todd used to be talking 'bout you all the times!"

"Why?"

"Don't know. He be talkin' 'bout how he was going to find ye. Said something about ya bein' 'is daughter."

Her eyes widened and she looked alarmed. "Mr. Todd? My father? Well, I guess I don't know much about who my true father was. I do remember his name, Benjamin."

Toby got excited. "I heard him mutter that to 'imself!" He sobered quickly. "This means ya have ta know what happened to 'im. 'Ere, sit down."

Anthony and Johanna sat down on an ottoman that Tobias had gestured to. He sat down too.

Toby swallowed, trying to collect his thoughts so that he could keep from being distracted. "Well, I met 'im when he and Senior Pirelli competed for a crowd that Senior Pirelli told me to gather. Mr. Todd won. Now, it was a few days later when's I saw 'im again. Pirelli brought me 'ere ta get 'is face shaved by Mr. Todd. I stayed down 'ere with Mrs. Lovett. Then, Senior Pirelli never came back down. I stayed 'ere with Mrs. Lovett and 'elped with the pies. Mr. Todd had more business and people kept disappearing. After awhile, I noticed that Ms. Lovett had Senior Pirelli's purse. An', she took me down where the pies'r made. Aftr awhile, I 'eard shouts and after anothr while I saw Mr. Todd, leaning over the old beggar woman, singing and cryin'. He'd harmed Mrs. Lovett the old beggar woman. He was out o' control. 'Is own razor turned agains' him in the end and he's dead."

Anthony and Johanna looked at him in surprise. Then she responded in a shaky voice, " So, Sweeney Todd. A mass-murderer was my father? And he killed my adoptive father?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I suppose. Though, from Mr. Todd, I gathrd that the Judge wasn't too good of a father."

"Well, I'm not sure how true that was."

There was a loud thunk and Toby looked around wildly. The dead were surely coming back to haunt him. He wasn't sure how he was going to live his life now. Mrs. Lovett wasn't there to care for him and he didn't have anyone.

Once he got over his initial shock, he just looked down at the floor, sadly.

Johanna turned to Anthony.

"Oh, Anthony! Look at the poor thing! Can't we take him with us? He'll die without some one to take care of him!"

Anthony dropped his voice. "Well, I don't know."

Toby's head snapped up. They were going to take care of him? He was hopeful for a moment. Could it happen?

"Please?" Johanna pleaded with her fiancée.

Anthony looked over at the pathetic young man, who was only a few years younger than him. It was clear that he couldn't care for himself. "Alright. He can come along with us and stay."

Tobias jumped up and asked excitedly, "I get to stay with ya?"

"Yes, dear. You'll come with us and stay in our house. We'll take care of you," Johanna said, standing to hug him.

Anthony stood up after her and patted the man's shoulder. "You must tell us though. What's your name?"

"Me name? It's Tobias Ragg sir."

"Well, Tobias Ragg. Come with us. We'll get you out of this dreadful house and to a better life," Anthony said, putting his arm around Johanna's shoulders. She leaned back and took Toby's hand and Anthony led them out of the pie shop on Fleet Street to the boat that was waiting for them.


End file.
